Tournant innatendu
by Yumi Lucky
Summary: Je vis une vie tranquille même si pleine de mensonge et de masque, un jour mon petit quotidien, ma routine fut briser par un événement assez horrible qui m'as légèrement traumatiser je verrais plus les palmier de la même façons! venez lire pour l'instant y a q'un chapitre mais voila je sais pas trop quoi faire comme couple pour l'instant
1. Chapter 1: Un tournant innatendu!

Je sais que je court après des chimères, des rêves et des espoir sais la vérité mais je me voile la face je voit les pièges peut les éviter mais n'en peut plus alors je tombe dedans comme une débutante, j'ai peur de sortir de ma visage sourit mais en faite c'est un masque et sous ce masque vit la tristesse la colère et la solitude. Seule dans mon lit, je regarde le plafond je n'est pas envie de me lever et sortir dans ce monde de mensonges qui m'as apprit a mentir a porter un masque, alors je me rendort cachant mes peine ne confiant a personne qui je suis vraiment !

L'école c'est nul, tout comme mes notes, en cour toujours je regarde dehors rêvant de devenir un oiseau et m'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte. Peut-être que je suis légèrement dépressive nan?ce matin je suis arriver en retard le prof n'a pas l'air de m'en avoir voulu vu qu'il commencer a faire l'appel alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop, je suis toujours en retard de toute façons. Alors que cela faisait deux longue heure que j'étais assise a rêvasser, je me ''réveille'' lorsque la porte de la classe vient se fracasser contre le mur et je fis donc comme tout les mouton je regarde la porte d'un air étonné, qui bien évidemment est un masque vu que je ne suis pas étonné et m'en fout complètement, un gars a l'air passablement ennuyer entre et je fut d'abord étonné de sa tenu, puis de ses cheveux fessant penser un peu a un palmier et enfin ces yeux violet qui scruter toute les personne de la pièce avec en bonus un sourire carnassier. Ce type est définitivement un psychopathe !

-q-que voulez vous jeune euh homme ?

Vu ça tête moi je serait plutôt parti discrètement, mais vu que mais discrétion est assez aléatoire je n'aurait peut-être pas pu sortir.j'en était la de mes réflexion quand son sourire déjà assez effrayant s'agrandit encore plus et qu'il dit :

-m'amuser a vous tuer pour passer le temps

-...

bon je vais tenter la chance alors, pendant qu'il est occuper a effrayer la prof qui bredouille comme une andouille, j'adore faire des rimes , donc je soulève légèrement ma chaise en fessant d'être encore assise et d'avoir peur la recule assez et...

-dis donc toi tu sera pas en train d'essayer de partir par hasard ?

-...

sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il me parler a moi mais vu qu'il regarde le c*n a ma gauche, qui se pisse dessus en passant, je me doute qu'il va bientôt mourir et j'ai du paraître suspecte pendant dix seconde.

-n-non j-je je me reculer juste un p-peu

-ah oui et bien...

en a peine quelque minute il a transformer son bras en un pic de pierre et transperça la gorge du type a coter de moi, ce qui fit crier et paniqué tout le monde et donc...il allait tous nous tué, je le vis arracher la tête de la prof la balancé pour qu'elle tombe sur une fille qui hurla et qu'il tua dans la seconde tout le monde se précipita vers la sorti sauf ceux qui avait tellement peur qu'il ne bouger plus, et moi ben je regarde le type s'avançait doucement vers ceux qui sont proche de lui pour les tuer. Vue que je suis vers la fenêtre au fond de la classe et que les autre essaye d'ouvrir la porte tout en hurlant moi je regarde en bas pour voir que sauter du deuxième étage est une mauvaise idée mais que je pourrais grâce au rebord aller dans la classe voisine dont la fenêtre et ouverte donc je vérifie ou en est le psychopathe qui s'avance ver le groupe pour les tuer en ricanant tout en prenant son temps, j'en profite et ouvre doucement la fenêtre monte sur le rebord, regard le carnage du coin de l'oeuil. Il ma remarquer mais il doit penser que vu je suis calme je vais me suicider ou un truc dans le genre donc il s'en fout et moi je passe doucement et prudemment sur l'autre rebord a la limite du grand écart. J'arrive sans aucun souci dans la pièce ou je me retient de vomir devant la vison d'horreur que j'ai en face de moi, je reprend mes esprits et part sans faire de bruit dans le couloir pour descendre les escalier doucement car j'ai l'impression que si je marche normalement avec mes chaussure il m'entendra, et vous devez vous posez la question pourquoi tu ne prévient pas les autres de s'enfuit ? Simple toute les porte devants lesquels je suis passer sont ouverte sur plein de sang et de cadavre, je n'allait pas passer devant la salle ou il se trouve pour prévenir les autres qui vu le cri doive être au courant et vont partir en courant sans être discret !je me retourne légèrement et voit celui qui a crier être décapiter les portes de classe s'ouvrir regarder, crier, partir en courant, lui les regarde en rient donc il a du fermer toute les portes, il se retourne dans ma direction et semble étonné et surpris de me voir...

-tient t'es pas morte toi ?

-ben apparemment non, a moins que je sois un fantôme ?

-a oui?et bien je vais m'occuper de ton cas alors

-ah mais non occuper vous des autres d'abord pour une fois que je peut faire n'importe quoi et danser sur le cadavre de mes cher profs !

Je m'étonne moi même de mes mots, de mon sang-froid et mon assurance...je suis peut-etre pas vraiment normale ?

-t'es zarb toi !

-pas autant que toi ! Bon j'y vais a tout a l'heure !

Je lui tourne le dos et vous vous dite « elle est folle ! Il va la tuer ! »et je vous comprend mais étrangement il c'est juste mit a rire et a poursuivre les autres et , vu les cris, a recommencer son massacre. Donc après quelque minute ou j'ai couru jusqu'à la porte principale fermé que j'ai effectivement danser devant les cadavres de certains prof, un élève et passer en courant a ce moment la et quand il m'as vu faire c'est arrêter de courir et de crier pour me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, le tueur juste derrière lui qui m'as regarder exactement pareil il devait croire que je plaisanter et c'est dit qu'il allait me garder pour la fin mais ceci n'est que mon humble avis, en plus je l'est avait même pas remarquer et quand je l'est réaliser je me suis barré en courant. Bref maintenant je suis a l'infirmerie j'ai réussi a ouvrir la fenêtre pour sortir dans la cour et partir en courant des élèves mon apparemment suivi!donc il nous a vu nous a courser les tuer un par un c'est arrêter devant ma fait un sourire carnassier et..

-tu est assez amusante mais c'est ton tour

-ah mince, finalement je vais mourir

-tu penser m'échapper ?!

-honnêtement oui, sauf quand j'ai vu des idiots qui hurler des ''S.O.S'' derrière moi.

-oh effectivement sans eu je ne l'aurais pas remarquer tout de suite

-je le savais !

-dommage parce que mal-grès ça tu vas mourir

-adieu monde cruel !

Il me lança un regard blasé, je lui rendit et la des militaires arrivèrent un petit blond arriva en courant tapa dans ses main, les posa au sol pour crée un mur entre moi et le palmier

-laisse la Envy

-oh bonjour nabot

-QUI EST CI PETIT QUE MÊME UNE FOURMI CE MOQUE DE LUI !

-toi bien sur !

-je vais te tuer !

-désoler mais je me suis déjà bien amuser et j'ai d'autre truc a faire a plus !

-grr

-ook je suis encore en vie

ça m'étonne et le petit blond me regarde puis devint livide seul coup

-es ce que tu es...

-la seule survivante ?

je regarde derrière moi et me retourne vers lui en souriant mal-grès que les larmes dévale mes joue sans mon autorisation.

-je m'appelle Anwen Shirayukki 17 ans, dernière survivante du massacre de l'école Bauprès enchanté

je sais que normalement ont se présentée pas comme ça mais bon ! Ma vie a prit un tournant inattendu !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus c'est que le premier chapitre dite moi ce que vous en penser pour que je puisse écrire la suite et puis si vous avez des idée de couple dite le !


	2. Chapter 2: Une petite révélation!

Akatsuki696 : comme j'aime bien ce couple je vais essayer et puis vu comment tu l'as demander je ne peut pas refuser ! Et merci pour ton commentaire ! :)

Guest:oui je sais commencer une fic sans aucune idée de couple c'est pas malin ^ ^' mais bon voilà y aura normalement a peu près la plus par des perso de FMA ^ ^

donc voilà bonne lecture ;)

* * *

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas aidé t'es camarade a s'en sortir ?

-Je ne pouvais rien faire pour eux.

-tu plaisante?T'AURAIS PU ALLER LES PREVENIR QU'Y A UN PALMIER QUI S'AMUSE A TUER TOUT LE MONDE !

-SA SERT A RIEN DE ME CRIER DESSU !ils auraient quand même paniquer et ne m'aurais pas écouter !déjà quand ils ont vu l'abruti se faire décapiter ils se sont l'imite entre tuer pour partir !

Ça doit faire une heure que j'explique au militaire ce qui c'est passer, je commence a perdre patience, en plus le nain arrête pas de crier. A peine après être sortie vivante du massacre je me fais interroger, alors que j'ai subit un ''choc émotionnel'' franchement pas cool !

-Mademoiselle Shirayukki vous devriez rentrez chez vous pour vous reposez, pouvons nous avoir les coordonné de vos parents ?

-mes parents ?

-oui, nous devons les appelaient pour qu'ils vienne vous chercher et vous devrez revenir d'ici demain si possible.

-ben pour revenir y a pas de gros problème mais je ne connaît pas mes parents.

- ...

je croit que c'est ce qui s'appelle ''jeter un froid'' super je suis trop doué !

-hum je suis désoler alors votre tuteur ou tutrice ?

-mon oncle?il est parti vivre a Xing mais ma laisser ici.

- ...

deuxième froid avec des anges qui passe l'air de rien une tasse de chocolat chaud a la main...tien j'aimerais bien un chocolat chaud moi !

-OH T'ECOUTE !

-hein?euh nan je penser au chocolat chaud.

-...ok donc je t'avais demander si tu vit seul ?

Je suis sure que dans sa tête il se pose des question sur mon état mentale!pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ?

-ben oui...

-depuis combien de temps ?

Surprise je me retourne vers la voix et voit...une armure?qu'es ce qu'une armure fait la ?

-Hein?

-Tu vis seul depuis combien de temps ?

-une armure qui parle...

-euh...je..

ça me rappel un truc mais quoi !

-depuis que j'ai dix ans donc sept ans

-SEPT ANS !

-ouaip ! Mon oncle m'envoie de l'argent une fois par mois pour subvenir a mes besoins

et la le colonel cheval!désoler je veut dire Mustang me regarde trèèès sérieusement, je ne vais sûrement pas aimer la suite.

Petite-debout ...

-je suis pas petite !

-tu te rend compte que ce n'est pas normale?tu aurais du être envoyer dans une famille d'accueil

-je sais monsieur mais j'aime, ou plutôt j'aimais bien ma vie comme elle était, mon oncle et moi avons fait en sorte a ce que personne ne soit au courant pour une bonne raison que je ne peut malheureusement pas vous le dire !

-pourquoi ?

-secret défense !

-colonel que fait-on ?

N'empeche une armure et un blond avec de ce que j'ai pu voir un automail, ça me dit un truc mais quoi?je l'est sur le bout de la langue !

-pourquoi tu tire ta langue ?

Oups!j'ai même pas fait attention a mon entourage, ils doivent tous me prendre pour une folle !

-euh je chercher un truc ?

-un truc?sur ta langue ?

C'est quoi ce regard moqueur la ! Je fronce les sourcils et dit de but en blanc :

-t'es petit.

-QUI EST CI PETIT QUE MÊME UN ACARIEN PEUT L'ECRASER !

-Ed Calme de voyons de toi!

-eh bien fullmetal tu reconnais être petit ?

-JE VAIS LE TUER !LACHE MOI AL !

Ed?Al?Fullmetal?Armure géante qui parle?petit blond ?

-SA Y EST J'AI TROUVER !

- ...

- ...

-...trouver quoi ?

-hein ? Ah ! Toi et toi vous ête les frères Elric c'est ça ?

-ben oui

-je le savais !

Pourquoi il me regarde tous comme ça?bon c'est pas tout mais je veut un chocolat chaud moi!donc naturellement je me lève et sort sous leur regard perplexe quand a ma conduite et , je me répète un peu, a mon humble avis hésitant a appeler l'hôpital normal ou suis donc dans un couloir accompagner des frères Elric, en direction de la cantine pour voir si ils font du chocolat chaud !

.

.

Pendant ce temps la a Xing.

.

.

Un homme ,grand cheveux court et blond au yeux marron foncé, se promener entre divers étalage au éclatante couleur quand il se mit a réfléchir, a réfléchir et a réfléchir jusqu'à avoir enfin une illumination !

-Je devrais rentré a Ameastris !

-VOTE!

Il se retourna étonné ver la personne qui lui crier dessus et vit un vieil homme a l'air ronchon qui commença a lui faire la morale.

.

.

Retour a Central

.

.

Une jeune fille au cheveux blond long jusqu'au hanche, avec des yeux vert émeraude légèrement en amande accompagner d'une grande armure et d'un jeune garçons au cheveux blond tresser avec des yeux doré ce petit groupe marcher tranquillement tout en discutant ou ce disputant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'une ombre au yeux violet les suivait tout en riant discrètement attendant le bon moment pour se montrer.

-on est arriver !

-c'est la que tu habite ?

-ouaip !

Ils regardèrent la petite maison au mur gris, les volet vert foncé, la porte en bois et un bout de jardin sur le coter le tout paressant donna une impression de pauvreté et de solitude qui rendit mal a laise au frère Elric.

-c'est jolie

-je sais que tu n'en pense pas un mot alors soit sympas ne dit rien !

-Ok

je soupirer intérieurement et ouvrit la porte, ils entrèrent et je les conduisit au salon pendant que j'allais boire un verre d'eau, sire qu'ils doivent rester dormir ici;Saleté de colonel cheval !

-bon!

-qu'es ce qui a ?

-ah Al ! C'est que je devais aller faire les courses mais...

-je peut y aller si tu veut !

-c'est vrai?ça serais sympas attend je te prépare une liste !

Ou sont les feuilles?ah voilà un stylos..

-donc : -croquette pour chat

-lait

-Pommes de terre

-fromage

-jambon

-tu as un chat ?

-oui, c'est Shiro mais il est cacher la

-Ah.

-tien la liste et l'argent fais attention a toi !

-ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tu devrais aller te reposer !

Ce gars est la gentillesse incarné !

-ok je me reposerais

-bien, Ed j'y vais !

-Tu vas ou ?

-Au course

-ah ok, bon ben bonne course !

Maintenant qu'il est partit je vais pouvoir poser une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis mon chocolat chaud !

-Edward Elric j'ai une question a te poser !

-euh ouai ?

-direction salon, sur les canapé !

Je m'installe pour faire durer le suspense et monter la pression tout en lançant un regard ''je-sais-ton-secret-donc-dit-moi-tout'' et l'effet et géniale il a l'air de stresser un peu !

-donc a tu une copine ou un copain ?

-Hein?!

-répond sinon je te ferais boire du lait de force !

-non j'en est pas pourquoi ?

-tutut c'est MOI qui pose les question!donc t'aime quelqu'un ?

-q-QUOI?!

A la couleur qu'il vient de prendre je pense oui!et si j'ai de bon yeux, je sais qui c'est!même si c'est zarbe !

-répond !

-ou-ouai ! Et alors ?

-c'est un gars ?

-nooon !

-donc c'est le palmier psychopathe!Envy c'est ça ?

-q-QUOI !co-comment tu... ?

-même si c'était bref j'ai vu le regard que tu lui a lancer!c'est mignon!bon c'est un homonculus a ceux que vous m'avez tous expliquer, mais c'est mignon !

-t'es pas normal

-je sais je sais

-donc avant que ton frère revienne raconte moi tout !

-tout ?

-oui ton histoire, son histoire quand t'es sentiment sont apparu et je t'aiderais !

Je luis offrit un sourire a la fois ''je-suis-gentille'' et ''carnassier'' ce qui la a mon avis un peu inquiété encore !

* * *

Voilà deuxième chapitre ! alors vos avis ?review?


End file.
